1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery-operated communications device comprising a radio frequency part, a baseband processing arrangement, and a timing control arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery-operated communications device of the above kind is known from the article "A Multiple Clocking Scheme for Low Power RTL Design", C. Papachristou et al., pp. 27-32, Proceedings of the 1995 Int. Symposium on Low Power Design, Dana Point, 23-26 April 1995. In said article it is described how CMOS core circuitry of a battery-operated device, such as a cellular phone, is re-designed to achieve power reduction in an active mode. In such devices power reduction is important so as to increase stand-by and talk times. For ecological reasons, use of batteries should be minimised. For ergonomical reasons, the weight and size of the communications device should be as low as possible. A non-overlapping multiple clocking scheme is described for clocking non-disjunct partitions. The working frequency of each partition module is f/n, f denoting frequency and n being an integer. Such an approach requires a careful selection of partitions in the design phase. Besides, the clock structure is complicated. For disjunct clock circuitry an increased chip area is needed so that costs of IC (Integrated Circuit) manufacturing are increased.